User blog:Baneares/Teen Titans vs. Young Justice
Okay this is going to take me a while so bare with me, and before every one jumps down my throat I am a huge Teen Titans fan. Before I get to what really makes them stand apart there is the fact that Young Justice animation is better. 1. One of the biggest differences I think is that in Teen Titans they are all hero all the time but in Youmg Justice you get see them without the mask. In the Teen Titans movie Robin actually says that a hero is all that he is. I know Batmans training is hard and he does stress that you don't tell people your secret identity but where in all of that does Robin get I can't have even a semi-normal life. I don't know why they did this maybe to keep it focused on the fighting and hero parts of there lives but then why didn't we get to see that side. That is why I really love that we get to see the human side of the Young Justice heros. We see that even Batman has emotions and cares when he plays basketball with Robin. Along this line we get a lot more interaction between heros and civilians, even when they are in costume. My spell check isn't worcking so don't mind the spelling! 2. The differences between the two Robins is like night and day (kinda) they are both Dick. We know this because when Larry came his true name is Nosyargkcid Dick Grayson spelled backward, that and there backstorys is kinda where the similarities stop. YJ Robin is one 13 and still worcks with Batman, he also wears Tim Drake's costume. He is a computer wiz and can dissapear at a moments notice. TT Robin is obsesive and actually quite loud. No normal hero goes into a fight screeming "TITANS GO" it is the absolute opposite of stealth. TT Robin is really serios about his job while YJ Robin is allways trying to make people feel better and even sometimes cracking jokes with Kid Flash, or just jokes Favorite moment would have to be "Timber") He can allso understand multilple langueges including Japanies. Where was this part of TT Robin's training during the movie I mean if he had know Jappanies wouldn't he have used it before Star had to KISS someone, and most important YJ Robin no longer wants to lead. I would also like to add the difference in their fighting style. While the staff is suppose to be a part of Dick's equitment we don't see it in Young Justice exept in schooled, insted we get him using kick but ninja skills and a whole other range of weapon. In Teen Titans it is all Robin uses. Plus in that episode he was suppose to train with the master all he did was wait around until sudden insperation and then defeated his opponets. 3. Today is similarites. Both shows are based of a comic team and set in the DC world, neither of them really follow the comic though. Young Justice is kinda a mesh of a lot of stuff and acts more like a DC universe with all the cameos we get. They both aired on Cartoon Network and CN is treating it like some stupid show that no one is watching. They left Teen Titans in season 5, when everyo one wanted another season. Not to mention that we will never know if Terra remebers anything or not. Now CN is putting Young Justice on all these hiatuses. Thet are giving Green Lantern more attention than Young Justice. The only time I see an advertisment for Young Justice is on the internet or right before it airs in DC nation. I saw a comercial for GL on a completly different chanel. OMG Garfield is going to be in the next episode. Looks normal by the photo added to wiki. 4. A difference between the actual show is that Teen Titans had a lot of indapendent story lines, and only like 5 episodes that really linked together for a season plot. Like the whole Raven's dad thing we had two episodes in the middle of the season and then the last three. In short a lot of filler episodes.You almost allways new what the villian wanted and you knew they would win. In Young Justice every episode builds on it self. We have little references to other episode and the seemingly pointless atacks are allways brought back to the Lights unknow plan. Most of all our heros have no idea of the threat. So we all feel like yeling at the T.V for them to realise that after every thing that happens it was all planned (or that Hugo Strange is and will allways be one of the bad guys) 5.The audience they are aimed at is so different, with Teen Titans you have a bunch of lame jokes with and easy, predicdable plot lines. Young Justice is aimed a little higher. We have blood, killing, and my favorite PG rating fails. (the fail moments of Young Justice) I mean "I feel nacked and not in the fun way" if that is =n't dirty I don't know what is, and Kaldurs reaction to that was so out of place "we will make our own fun as we have been trained to do" :o Also the whole Teen Titans all living in the tower, I guess this would be because they don't have lives out side the team as I pointed out but really they all just live together. I would so get tired of Beast Boy. And even Megan and Connor are going to school and trying to have a secret ID (why do kryptonians always have really bad disgueses) Any one see the clips for image looks like Robin is leading thanks every one for reasponding hope you guys enjoy Image Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts